Otaku Bomber!
by reinz08
Summary: Kagami Junichirou, seorang guru otaku di SMA Ichou dan juga salah satu pemain dari game online BTOOOM!, mendapatkan sebuah masalah yang serius. Setelah masalah dari cabang utama Ichou selesai, dia tiba-tiba berada di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Dengan pengetahuan minim, dia pun berusaha mencari tahu dimana dia dan mampukah dia bertahan hidup di pulau aneh itu?


**Otaku Bomber!**

 **Summary :** **Kagami Junichirou, seorang guru otaku di SMA Ichou dan juga salah satu pemain dari game online BTOOOM!, mendapatkan sebuah masalah yang serius. Setelah masalah dari cabang utama Ichou selesai, dia tiba-tiba berada di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Dengan pengetahuan minim, dia pun berusaha mencari tahu dimana dia dan mampukah dia bertahan hidup di pulau aneh itu?**

 **Pairing : Non-Pair** **  
**

 **Rating : M (Untuk jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre: Action, Drama, Ecchi, Sci-Fi, Psychological, Seinen**

 **Disclaimer: BTOOOM! dan Denpa Kyoushi bukan milik author, author hanya pinjam saja.**

 **Warning : AU!(?) Gaje! Mainstream!**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : Pulau tak berpenghuni**

BTOOOM! Sebuah game online terkenal saat ini karena mempunyai gameplay yang begitu menarik. Kita di BTOOOM! hanya diperbolehkan menyerang dengan senjata bom. Tidak dengan sebuah senjata tajam seperti pedang, kapak, pisau atau senjata seperti pistol dan yang lainnya.

Inti dari permainan ini adalah bertahan hidup dan melawan musuh hanya dengan bersenjatakan bom. Bomnya ada sekitar 8 buah. Bom di BTOOOM! di sebut dengan nama BIM dan ada 8 macam BIM di BTOOOM!

Yang pertama adalah BIM Tipe Cracker. Ini adalah BIM yang akan aktif setelah tombolnya ditekan dan mengenai target secara langsung serta damage yang ditimbulkan tidak terlalu besar namun bisa membuat lawan kewalahan.

Kedua adalah BIM Tipe Timer. Ini adalah BIM yang akan aktif setelah tombolnya ditekan dan waktu hitungan mundur yang awalnya 10 menjadi 0. Damage yang ditimbulkan lumayan besar, sampai bisa membuat lawannya terluka parah atau meninggal. Ada trik tertentu dalam memakai BIM Tipe Timer ini, yaitu dengan menekan tombolnya lagi saat waktu hitungan mundurnya akan habis. Itu akan membuatnya berhenti sementara atau _pause_. Waktu hitung mundurnya bisa di atur sendiri, jika mengetahui trik ini.

Ketiga adalah BIM Tipe Implosion. Ini adalah BIM yang akan aktif setelah tombolnya ditekan dan akan membuat tubuh lawan berlubang atau hancur seluas area cakupan BIM ini.

Keempat adalah BIM Tipe Blazing Gas. Ini adalah BIM yang akan aktif setelah tombolnya ditekan dan akan menimbulkan sebuah gas beracun yang bisa melelehkan semua yang terkena area cakupannya.

Kelima adalah BIM Tipe Homing. Ini adalah BIM yang akan aktif setelah tombolnya ditekan dan bisa memata-matai targetnya. Damage yang ditimbulkan sangat kecil dan hanya berguna untuk memata-matainya juga BIM ini gampang sekali di non-aktifkan.

Keenam adalah BIM Tipe Remote Control. Ini adalah BIM yang akan aktif setelah tombolnya ditekan dan bisa digunakan sebagai jebakan karena bisa dikendalikan dari jarak jauh. Damage yang ditimbulkan sangat kecil.

Ketujuh adalah BIM Tipe 1300°C Flammable Oil Splashing Flame. Ini adalah BIM yang akan aktif setelah tombolnya ditekan dan bisa mengeluarkan api lalu membakar yang terkena oleh BIM itu. Sangat efektif digunakan sebagai jebakan. Damage yang ditimbulkan lumayan besar.

Kedelapan adalah BIM Tipe Barrier. Ini adalah BIM yang akan aktif setelah tombolnya ditekan dan bisa membuat pelindung yang bisa melindungi si pengguna BIM ini.

Dan saat ini, ada seorang pemain dari BTOOOM!. Dia adalah pemain BTOOOM! dari jepang yang di juluki 'Worst One' dengan nickname Junichirou. Dia juluki dan mendapat julukan begitu karena peringkatnya selalu terbawah ketika bermain BTOOOM!.

Padahal ketika dia bermain, dia sangatlah kuat dan mungkin setara dengan player yang bernama Sakamoto, salah satu dari 10 orang terkuat di BTOOOM!. Dia juga dikenal sebagai guru otaku yang mengajar di SMA Ichou karena disuruh oleh adiknya, yaitu Kagami Suzune.

Dia bertemu dengan macam-macam murid di sekolahnya. Murid-murid yang mendapatkan pelajaran khusus dari Junichirou mendadak menjadi berubah sifatnya. Bagi murid-muridnya, Kagami bisa dianggap seorang guru idola mereka.

Tapi suatu hari, dia tiba-tiba terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Saat ini, kita bisa melihat Junichirou yang terbaring di sebuah pantai dan badannya yang agak mengeluarkan darah meski cuma sedikit. Dia yang sudah sadarkan diri dari pingsan, akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Uuh… Dimana… ini…?"

Dia yang sudah membuka matanya, mencoba melihat ke sekitarnya. Sekarang dia melihat sebuah pantai yang memiliki pasir putih kekuningan dengan dikelilingi oleh pohon kelapa, palm dan lainnya. Dia menjadi bingung setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dia lalu mencoba mengecek tubuhnya. Mencoba mengecek, apakah tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Setelah mengecek tubuhnya, dia melihat ada sebuah sabuk tas di pinggangnya. Penasaran akan isi dari sabuk tas itu, dia pun mencoba membukanya dan dia menjadi terkejut dengan benda yang ada di dalam tas itu.

"I-Ini kan… BIM? Kenapa bisa ada di dunia nyata? Bukankah BIM hanya ada di game BTOOOM! saja?"

Junichirou mengingat sedikit tentang benda itu. Itu adalah benda yang ada di game BTOOOM!, sebuah bom atau senjata di dunia game itu.

Dia lalu memegang salah satu dari benda itu yang diketahui sebagai BIM dan dia melihat, kalau jumlahnya ada 8 buah. Benda itu bentuknya seperti sebuah kubus hitam. Junichirou mengetahui kalau benda yang dipegang olehnya adalah BIM dan dia tahu BIM Tipe apa ini.

"I-Ini kan BIM Tipe Timer? Kenapa aku bisa memiliki ini dan juga di lenganku kiriku ini… sebuah kepingan kaca? Apa fungsinya?"

Dia bertanya-tanya kebingungan akan itu semua, dia lalu mencoba mengingat. Jika BIM yang harusnya hanya ada di BTOOOM! ada di dunia nyata, berarti… kepingan kaca yang ada di lengan kirinya itu benda yang berhubungan dengan BTOOOM!.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu apa fungsi dari kepingan kaca ini, tapi aku yakin kalau ini berguna."

Dia lalu mencoba berdiri, meski tubuhnya masih terasa sakit karena barusan mengeluarkan darah. Dengan langkah jalannya yang agak tertatih-tatih dan lambat gara-gara terhambat oleh tubuhnya itu, dia pun mencoba mencari tahu dimana dia berada meski waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari.

Junichirou lalu mencoba masuk ke dalam hutan, mencoba mencari adakah seseorang di sini selain dirinya itu. Meskipun suasana di sekitarnya sudah gelap, dia masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang lambat, sambil sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya.

Gelap. Itulah yang ada dirasakan dan dilihat olehnya. Hutan pada malam hari memanglah gelap dan mungkin sangat gelap. Matanya seakan tidak bisa melihat apa pun yang ada di depannya.

"Cih. Kalau saja aku punya BIM Tipe Homing, mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai senter."

Ya, saat ini dia menggerutu kesal karena tadi dia tidak mempunyai senter. Dia juga kesal karena tidak mendapat BIM Tipe Homing yang bisa digunakan sebagai senter atau sensor pelacak panas. Meski tidak daya ledaknya seberapa, tapi cukup berguna untuk pengamatan.

Sambil memasang wajah kesal dan mengomel-mengomel tidak jelas, dia tetap melanjutkan tujuannya yaitu untuk mencari apakah ada orang di sini, di pulau ini. Dengan wajah pucat ketakutan dan kaki gemetaran ketakutan, dia menyusuri kedalam hutan.

"S-Semoga saja tidak ada hantu di sini…"

Begitulah. Kagami Junichirou, sang guru otaku jenius itu mempunyai kelemahan yang lumayan banyak dan salah satunya adalah hantu. Ya, dia takut kepada hantu. Memang dia sering menonton film atau anime yang berhubungan dengan hantu atau horor.

Tapi itu tidak membuatnya kebal terhadap hantu atau semacamnya. Dia memang selalu menikmati semua itu saat menonton atau membaca yang berhubungan dengan itu semua, tapi… kenyataan ya kenyataan.

Meski kau tidak takut kepada hantu di film, tapi kau masih akan takut kepada hantu sungguhan. Seperti itulah penjelasannya. Bahkan orang seperti itu, juga mempunyai kelemahan. Lupakan saja penjelasan tidak penting itu dan kita lihat kembali sang tokoh utama kita, Kagami Junichirou.

"Ah. Istirahat dulu saja ah."

Dia memutuskan untuk istirahat dengan duduk bersender di salah satu pohon yang ada di depannya itu. Kelelahan. Itulah masalah yang sekarang dia hadapi. Terbukti dari nafasnya yang mulai berat dan dia terengah-engah.

Saat dia sedang asik-asiknya istirahat, ada sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Seperti suara sesuatu yang menginjak daun kering dan ranting kering. Dia kaget mendengar itu dan segera mencari tahu dengan berbalik.

"S-Suara apa itu tadi…? H-Hantu kah?"

Dia tak bisa melihat apa itu karena gelapnya pandangan di dalam hutan. Itu juga karena dia sedang sial. Terdampar di pulau aneh dan hanya berbekalkan satu tas penuh berisi bom dari game BTOOOM! yaitu BIM. Tidak mendapatkan perlengkapan atau makanan untuk bertahan hidup.

Ditambah lagi, badannya yang terluka dan darah segar kadang keluar dari tubuhnya itu yang membuat situasinya menjadi lebih sulit lagi dan sial.

Dengan posisi siaga satu atau siap bertempur, tangan kanannya sudah di posisi untuk mengambil dan melempar BIM. Dia juga dalam posisi jongkok, agar lebih memudahkan dirinya untuk berguling kesamping saat mau kabur.

Lalu, dia merasakan ada sebuah lingkaran berwarna hijau melewatinya. Dia menjadi kaget dan bertanya-tanya, apa itu tadi?

' _A-Apa itu tadi? Lingkaran aneh apa itu? Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan lingkaran itu tadi ya?'_

Setelah memikirkan itu, dia melihat kalau kepingan kaca yang ada di tangan kirinya memancarkan cahaya berwarna hijau. Warna dari cahayanya mirip dengan lingkaran tadi dan dia bisa melihat ada bayangan seseorang sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

' _Si-Sial. Apakah ini sonar? Bayangan orang tadi berjalan mendekatiku. Kalau aku bergerak, dia akan mengejarku. Lebih baik aku melawannya.'_

Menunggu dan melawan. Itulah satu-satunya pilihan, baginya. Jika dia bergerak, orang itu akan mengejarnya dan mungkin situasinya akan bertambah lebih susah lagi.

Yang kuat makan yang lemah, itulah aturan di dalam bertahan hidup. Baginya, sekarang adalah situasi yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Saat memikirkan itu, suara langkah kaki dari orang yang mengejarnya sudah sangat dekat. Jalan dan jalan terus, sampai akhirnya Junichirou dapat melihat siapa orang yang mengejarnya tadi. Orang itu tersenyum, senyum seorang maniak atau penjahat terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Oh. Ternyata kau adalah targetku ya? Bersiap-siaplah untuk mati."

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang itu. Orang yang memiliki wajah polos seperti anak SMP kelas satu dan tubuh kecilnya, mengatakan kata itu dengan senyuman maniak psycho. Junichirou hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika bertemu anak di depannya.

Ya, dia adalah seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai wajah polos, rambut hitam sampai lehernya dan juga bermata merah. Anak kecil itu mengenakan jaket hoodie dengan simbol pentagram di depannya yang memiliki tulisan Pentagon. Dia juga mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan sepatu tenis berwarna putih.

Lawan pertama Junichirou kelihatannya adalah anak kecil ini. Lawan yang benar-benar tak dapat disangka, sampai-sampai anak kecil ikut-ikutan kedalam hal semacam ini. Mau tak mau, Junichirou harus bertarung melawan anak kecil ini.

Demi bertahan hidup, mengetahui apa sebenarnya hal ini dan tujuan dari hal semacam ini.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **AN : Eng~ Ing~ Eng~ Bertemu lagi dengan saya, author newbie nan koplak yang selalu tidak puas dan egois. Kali ini saya mau buat fanfic crossover Denpa Kyoushi x BTOOOM! Dengan tokoh utama Kagami Junichirou, tapi karakter seperti Sakamoto masih ada kok, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya tapi mungkin agak ada unsur AU!-nya dikit. Maaf kalau jelek, karena baru buat fanfic macam ini. m(_ _)m**


End file.
